


Even the jesters sometimes have bad days

by Alisych



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Seavil, also im really sorry for my bad english!, jeam, jevil x seam, seam x jevil, thanks so much for friend of my friend for helping me with translation of my fanfic!, the fanfic happening before the main lore of deltarune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisych/pseuds/Alisych
Summary: Jevil didn't seem to be himself since the very morning. His behavior was different from the one which the royal jester usually had. He would have jumped around Seam, flying and laughing all around the place like a playful brat. But it was definitely different today. He was rather... passive.
Relationships: Jevil & Seam (Deltarune), Jevil/Seam (Deltarune)
Kudos: 56





	Even the jesters sometimes have bad days

**Author's Note:**

> I EVEN DREW A WHOLE FANFIC ILLUSTRATION TO MY FANFIC HAHAHA! YOU CAN SEE IT HERE >> https://alisych.tumblr.com/post/190607298956/even-the-jesters-sometimes-have-bad-days-rating
> 
> By the way, by the way!  
> I HAVE TUMBLR AND DEVIANTART WHERE I POST MY FANARTS OF JEAM/SEAVIL (AND NOT ONLY THEM)  
> alisych.tumblr.com  
> deviantart.com/alisych  
> vk.com/alisych_art

It seemed to be an ordinary evening in the shop. Its elderly keeper, Seam, was carelessly rocking in his rocking chair next to the fireplace, knitting a red scarf with a snowflake pattern. The knitwork, which looked almost like Christmas lace, was a present for his closest, best and only friend - Jevil. By the way... where did this naughty imp go? He hadn't made a single appearance during the whole day.

The imp had vanished right after his court performance without leaving a single trace. The old plush cat hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye. It worried him a bit, since his friend had never disappeared in such a sudden fashion. Besides... Jevil didn't seem to be himself since the very morning. His behavior was different from the one which the royal jester usually had. He would have jumped around Seam, flying and laughing all around the place like a playful brat. But it was definitely different today. He was rather... passive. Gloomy at first glance, rather tired and, to think about it, quite depressed. Perhaps he just did not sleep well. Well, at least that's what Seam hoped for.

"Maybe something happened to him?" - thought the plush cat to himself nervously, trying to keep his stitches together. "No, no, no..." - he shut his eyes, negatively shaking his head, - "He's all right. I must be exaggerating". The more Seam thought about it, the more he worried. It was getting on his nerves. Being positive didn't help at all/

A few more moments of such thinking could've forced the poor old cat to go out of his mind, but a sudden clap of the front door brought him back to his senses. It must have been Jevil, finally coming back to the shup. Seam almost jumped out of his rocking chair, his very fur was bristling with anticipation. The shopkeeper didn't want to wait any longer. He carefully stood up from his creaking rocking chair, put the scarf and knitting needles on the table and hurried to the entrance to greet his friend.

\- Oh, Jevil... - wheezed the old plush cat, anxiously looking at the royal jester, - You... you are back.

\- Aye, - torpidly answered the imp standing in the doorway with his head down.

Without any wish for further dialogue he came in and sighed. Jevil bared his head, showing his shoulder length messy white hair and cute little horns.

The imp never did this in public, since he was very shy about having such horns. A lot of kids mocked him during his childhood for "having such horns and a girlish haircut". The only exception was Seam. He never mocked him, always cheering and saying he was beautiful. Despite all the support of his friend Jevil kept a fair share of his appearance complexes and his jester cap on most of the time, with the exception for situations like having a shower or going to bed.

It seemed that today Jevil had quite an exceptional day. Not only the cap, something else was off. The jester kept that gloomy look on his face, his eyes were full of despair. Any time Seam's and Jevil's eyes met he looked away, staying silent. The old cat stopped nervously playing with his fingers and decided to start a conversation with his close friend.

\- Jevie... - the cat made a pause, kneeling next to the imp and putting a paw on his shoulder, - Is something wrong? You don't seem to be yourself since the very morning.

The jester shuddered and so did his J-like tail, but he kept looking away as if he was afraid of something, trifling with his cap.

Keeping an open mind for his friend's worries, Seam carefully passed his paw over Jevil's cheek and turned the imp's head to face him properly. The jester's eyes immediately became treacherously teary, he snuffed and started to shiver, struggling to keep his emotions under control, but he didn't last long. The disappointed old cat gently tried to brush off Jevil's tears.

\- There, there, Jevie... Everything is fine... - softly purred Seam, slightly wheezing and brushing his best friend's hair to calm him down. It was the first time the old cat had ever seen the jester crying.

Jevil tried to put himself together, but he kept failing.

\- Oh, Seam... - spoke the joker faintly, looking back at the old plush cat, - I feel... so, oh so sad... and lonely... I don't know why, Seam...

\- My dear boy... come hither, - said the shopkeeper, opening his arms for a hug.

The imp hugged the cat's plush neck with his tiny hands, sobbing, shivering and tugging his cap. Seam patted him in response, softly whispering soothing words which reminded of dark candy trees' leafs rustling in the wind.

\- Shhhh... It's all right, Jevie... I'm with you... - the cat kept saying quietly over and over again.

There was no response from the crying imp, as well as no wish of letting go.

Eventually the jester managed to calm down, occasionally sobbing. The old shopkeeper gave a pat on the imp's back, slightly smiling and saying:

\- Looks like that even the jesters sometimes have bad days? Heh-heh...

Jevil still had nothing to say. He mumbled something indistinctly and nodded. They kept hugging each other for a while, until the imp didn't decide to let go first. He shrug off his tears and gave the old cat a warm smile.

\- T-thanks, Seam...

\- You are welcome, as always, - said the old cat passing his paw over the jester's cheek once again, smiling in response, - Don't forget... I'm with you in the dark.

Friends looked at each other silently for a moment, stood up and went to the kitchen, holding hands together.

\- Do you want me to cook the jam from candy tree's fruits? - suggested Seam, - It's your favorite, as I remember, hah-hah-hah!

\- Ah, it would be great, simply great! Uee-hee-hee!


End file.
